familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Glenn County, California
Glenn County is a county located in the Central Valley, in the northern part of the U.S. state of California. As of 2000, the county had a population of 26,453. The county seat is the city of Willows. History Glenn County was formed in 1891 from parts of Colusa County. It was named for Dr. Hugh J. Glenn, who was the largest wheat farmer in the state during his lifetime, and a man of great prominence in political and commercial life in California. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 3,437 km² (1,327 sq mi). 3,405 km² (1,315 sq mi) of it is land and 32 km² (12 sq mi) of it (0.93%) is water. Cities and towns *Fruto *Hamilton City *Orland *Willows Adjacent Counties * Colusa County - south * Lake County - southwest * Mendocino County - west * Tehama County - north * Butte County - east Transportation Infrastructure Major Highways * Interstate 5 * California State Route 32 * California State Route 45 * California State Route 162 Public Transportation Glenn Ride runs buses from Willows to Hamilton City, and on into Chico (Butte County) Airports Willows Glenn County Airport and Orland Haigh Field Airport are both general aviation airports. Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 26,453 people, 9,172 households, and 6,732 families residing in the county. The population density was 8/km² (20/sq mi). There were 9,982 housing units at an average density of 3/km² (8/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 71.78% White, 0.59% Black or African American, 2.09% Native American, 3.38% Asian, 0.13% Pacific Islander, 18.18% from other races, and 3.86% from two or more races. 29.64% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 10.8% were of German, 9.4% American, 6.2% English and 5.9% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. 69.5% spoke English, 27.0% Spanish and 2.1% Hmong as their first language. There were 9,172 households out of which 38.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.7% were married couples living together, 10.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.6% were non-families. 22.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.84 and the average family size was 3.33. In the county the population was spread out with 30.8% under the age of 18, 8.7% from 18 to 24, 26.8% from 25 to 44, 20.7% from 45 to 64, and 13.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 102.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.5 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,107, and the median income for a family was $37,023. Males had a median income of $29,480 versus $21,766 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,069. About 12.50% of families and 18.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.30% of those under age 18 and 7.60% of those age 65 or over. Politics Glenn is a strongly Republican county in Presidential and congressional elections. The last Democrat to win a majority in the county was Lyndon Johnson in 1964. Glenn is part of California's 2nd congressional district, which is held by Republican Wally Herger. In the State Assembly, Glenn is part of the 2nd district, which is held by Republican Doug LaMalfa. In the State Senate, Glenn is part of the 4th district, which is held by Republican Sam Aanestad. External links *County of Glenn website *Glenn County Resource Guide Category:Counties of California Category:Glenn County, California